mi vida antes de ti
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: secuela de nuestro amor .Mi vida cambio tanto en mis diecisiete años de vida nunca creí todo cambiara perdí a dos seres queridos míos pero me gane un amor y una hija para toda mi vida y existencia Soy isabella Marie Swan Black y esta es mi historia de mi vida antes de los Cullen, antes de Edward
1. el comienzo

Capitulo1: el comienzo

Rene Black era la única mujer de la familia Black, su hermano Billy Black era uno de los jóvenes que la tribu adoraba, ellos dos eran los nietos de Ephraim Black, su abuelo era licántropo como ellos dos, Rene era una loba de color chocolate al igual que sus ojos.

Charlie swan era un inmortal que fue transformado a la edad de 25 años por un vampiro que creaba un ejercito de neófitos pero Charlie escapo por que el no deseaba esa vida , se comenzó a alimentar de animales y sus ojos con el tiempo se volvieron dorados hasta que un DIA llego a la reservación la push donde Rene impidió que los demás lobos lo mataran ya que ella se imprimo de el, Rene y Charlie al poco tiempo de haberse conocido se casaron ambos eran felices , Charlie era el único vampiro que podía estar en la push , los meses fueron pasando y Rene quedo embarazada una cosa imposible ya que se suponía que los vampiro no podian tener hijos, Charlie y Rene estaban contentos por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia aun que el embarazo solo duro un mes, ya que la criatura crecía aceleradamente, el DIA en que nació la criatura todo cambio, Rene sonriera mientras veia el pequeño bulto que Charlie mantenía en sus brazos , su pequeña , su hija

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-susurro Charlie acercándose con la bebe

- es hermosa-dijo Rene asombrada viendo a su hija la cual era pálida como la nieve, sus cabellos eran marrón rojizo pero sus ojos eran únicos era una mezcla de verde con azul unos ojos precioso- isabella

-¿Qué?-dijo Charlie

-isabella Marie-dijo Rene – asi se llamara

-como nuestras madres-susurro Charlie

-si-Rene sonrío

-bienvenida al mundo isabella Marie swan Black-susurraron los dos amantes mirando a su pequeña hija


	2. primer año

Capitulo 2: primer año

Rene Nov.

La vida había cambiado tanto, todavía vivíamos en la push, todos cuando vieron por primera vez a bella, pensaron que su crecimiento seria acelerado igual que durante el embarazo pero nada de eso ha pasado bella es igual a un bebe humano, sin contar que es la alegría de Charlie y des sus primas rebecca y Rachel bueno también del pequeño jake, sonreí mientras Leia un libro bella estaba en el suelo jugando con Charlie

-Rene- me llamo lo mire confusa

-¿Qué sucede?-dije tomando a bella en mis brazos la pequeña comenzo a jugar con mis cabellos

- la niña tiene un don-susurro charlie

-¿don?-susurre

-si-susurro y miro a bella- bella

-da da-dijo bells mirándolo

-muéstrale a mama lo que me mostraste-dijo charlie

Bella lo miro antes de poner su mano en mi mejilla y mostrarme a ella jugando con charlie y su mano callo mientras soltaba un jadeo, en verdad mi hija tenía un don, deje a bella, que ya se había dormido, en su cuna y mire a charlie

-crees que su lado vampiro salga-susurre

-de deber ser asi ya hubieses tratado de beber sangre-susurro charlie

Los días iban pasando bella no hablaba muy claro pero era muy linda siempre jugaba con sus primos pero lamentablemente los humanos sospechaban ya de charlie asi que tendríamos que irnos de la push nos iríamos a otra cuidad

-no-chillo bella con su aguda voz

-¿Qué paso bella?-susurro charlie tomándola en brazos

-do no -susurro bella

-otro don-susurre- primero muestra pensamientos y ahora tiene visiones

Cada vez íbamos descubriendo los dones de bella, ella era tan linda parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos verdes azulados le daban un aire de misterio


	3. presentaciones

Capitulo3: presentaciones

Charlie Nov.

Han pasado apenas tres años de que nació mi pequeña isabella, ahora vivíamos en la push ya que antes nos habíamos tenido que mudar a otro lugar, pero hoy veníamos por un solo motivo, las leyendas de que Rene le hablaba a bella

-en vedad hay dobos gandes-dijo bella mirando curiosa a Rene

-si bella, si ay lobos, como hay vampiros-susurro Rene

-vapidos como papi-dijo señalándome

-si bebe-susurre tomándola en brazos

Bella pov

Miraba a mi mama fascinada por sus leyendas que me contaba, habíamos vuelto a su hogar, era un lugar lindo, sentía mucha frescura, mama estaba hablando con un señor a su lado, el cual venia acompañado de unos 12 niños más, todos me miraban curiosos, el señor tomo mi mano y me sonrío

-hola bella, soy tu tío Billy Black-susurro y después miro a los demás niños- chicos ella es bella

-hola bella do soy embry call y ella es mi hedmana Kim-dijo uno de los niños

-yo soy sam-dijo el mas grande

-yo soy Emily prima de Seth y leah-susurro una niña señalando a dos niños detrás de ella

- yo soy Vanesa hermana de jared-susurro otra niña

-yo soy paúl y ella es mi hermana Claire-dijo el niño moreno con cara seria

- y nosotros somos tus primos Jacob, Rachel y rebeca-dijo el chico a mi lado

-hola-susurre – soy Isabela Swann pedo papi y mami me llaman bella


	4. un nuevo don

Capitulo 4: un nuevo don

Rene pov

Mire a mi hija jugar con sus primos y los demás niños de la push, todos al principio se mostraban desconfiados con bella pero al ver que crecía como una niña normal se relajaron, bella era muy dulce como para ser un peligro dijo Sarah.

-bella, bella-escuche las voces de los pequeños

Me acerque hacia donde estaban y vi. A bella parada con la mirada perdida, me asuste y me acerque a mi pequeña

-bella, hija-susurre

-mami dile a papi que no quiero ese vestido negro-susurro

-¿Qué?-susurre aterrada

-Rene, que paso-dijo Charlie

-bella supo lo del vestido, como no se pero se ha quedado antes con la mirada perdida-susurre

-premonición-susurro

-que-dije

- bella tiene un nuevo don-susurro

- su parte de vampiro esta en los dones-susurre

-si eso parece ser –susurro

-papi, mami ETA Ben-dijo bella

-si hija ve a jugar-dijo Charlie

Mi pequeña hija tenía dones, entonces podría ser que ella no fuese a ser vampiro cuando grande si no una gran loba, como lo fue mi madre, suspire y mire a mi hija jugar con los demás quileutes


	5. mudanza

Capitulo 5: mudanza

Charlie pov

Los años pasaban bella tenia ya seis años, era muy hermosa, le gustaba vivir aquí en la push y escuchar las leyendas quileutes, pero lamentablemente nos teníamos que ir, los humanos sospechaban sobre mí

-no quiero, no quiero-chillaba bella

-bebe debemos mudarnos-susurro Rene-la gente sospecha de tu papi

-pero yo quiero quedarme con mis amigos-susurro bella

- hija-dije tomándola en brazos- te prometo que cuando tengas dieciséis años nos vendremos vivir definitivamente aquí

-lo prometes-susurro

-claro bella-dije bajándolas

Después de eso Rene y yo nos dedicamos a prepara las maletas mientras bella se despedía de sus amigos sabia que ella no quería irse pero era lo mejor para ella, que los humanos no sospecharan de mi o si no podrían los vulturis enterarse y eso es lo que menos quería

-amor donde nos iremos a vivir-dijo Rene mientras bella dormía

- a Pensilvania-susurre- allí acepte un trabajo como profesor

-OH esta bien-dijo

- ve a dormir amor-susurre- yo iré de caza

-cuídate-susurro

Asentí y camine fuera de la reservación para correr por el bosque y caza al primer animal que encontrara, ya que mañana tendríamos que viajar en avión y debía tomar precaución para estar con nuevos humanos


	6. nueva escuela

Capitulo6: nueva escuela

Bella Nov.

Hace dos días habíamos llegado a la nueva casa y tendría que asistir a una escuela muy distinta a la de la push, suspire mirando mi pequeño reflejo en el espejo, bestia un vestido azul era el que papa deseaba comprarme en negro, de apoco había aprendido a vivir con mis dones, me coloque mis zapatos y baje a la sala donde mama me esperaba, papa trabaja en la universidad como profesor y durante las noche el cazaba

-OH pero que hermosa-susurro mama

-mas bella no puedes estar-susurro papa

-me harán sonrojar-susurre

-bueno mi princesa que te vaya bien en la escuela-susurro papa

-gracias papi-susurre

Mama tomo mi mano y me llevo al auto donde me ayudo a subir antes de arrancar y conducir hacia mi nueva escuela, extrañaba a Jacob y a embry con ellos siempre me divertía pero aquí no se como lo haría para conocer gente

-bella llegamos-susurro mama abriendo mi puerta

-mami…-susurre

Mama tomo mi mano y camino conmigo hacia el salón donde habían varios niños todos eran bronceados nadie era tan pálida como yo, mama me dio un beso en la frente y entre al salón, todos me miraban, me sonroje y camine casi tropezando hasta un asiento vacío todos me miraban raro, suspire nueva escuela y ya con gete rara


	7. feliz cumpleaños y los visitantes

Capitulo 7: feliz cumpleaños y los visitantes

Dos años pasaron desde que llegamos a esta cuidad y no me gusta para nada todo es aburrido ninguna persona se me acerca en la escuela menos mal que el próximo año nos iríamos a cabada a vivir pero hoy era una fecha especial hoy cumplía ocho año, les había exigido a mis padres que no deseaba regalos pero no me escucharon, apenas baje las escaleras Rene me esperaba con un hermoso vestido azul en sus manos y Charlie tenida una hermosa corona plateada

-feliz cumpleaños bello-susurraron

-gracias –susurre

Salimos los tres de la casa para dar una vuelta por la cuidad, todo era hermoso lastima que ya el otro año tendríamos que irnos a ora cuidad por que los humanos comenzarían a sospechar estábamos a medio camino cuando se acercaron dos vampiros a mi padre

-vaya, vaya-dijo el rubio-pero miren a quien nos venimos a encontrar

-james, victoria-susurro tenso papa

-hola Charlie-susurro la pelirroja- estas con tu cena

- papa-susurre- quienes son

-unos conocidos bella-dijo

-¿papa?-dijo el tal james- no me digas que es tu hija y la loba esa

-no te atrevas a insultar a Rene-susurro Charlie- menos delante Mio

- Charlie amor-dijo mama- james tu déjate de meterte

- cállate-dijo victoria- mira que tu hijita la puede pagar muy caro

- váyanse-dijo papa

-claro adiós-dijeron

Me quede helada en mi lugar, ellos no se Irian a su mismo destino si no que serian a otro lugar, un lugar soleado, Salí del transe y mire a mi padres los cuales compartían una mirada de preocupación


	8. sueños extraños

Capitulo 8: sueños extraños

*sueño Ons*

_ Corría por el bosque todo era hermoso, sentía el aire azotar mi rostro, estaba en un claro muy hermoso tanto que no había forma de describirlo, de repente esa tranquiladas se vio acabada por el ruido de unas pisadas, me aterre y trate de correr lo mas rápido que podía pero no pude por que aquella loba ya estaba enfrente de mi sus ojos me pedían que no le temiera_

*sueño off*

-no-susurre mirando la oscuridad de mi habitación, dios de nuevo ese sueño ¿pero que significa? ¿Por qué aparece esa loba?

*sueño Ons*

_Corría por el bosque en ¿la push?_ _Junto a mi estaban jake y embry los tres corríamos antes el sonido de un aullido_, _corrí un poco mas rápido pero tropecé con mis pie, entonces frente a mi habían un lobo rojizo y otro case claro ambos me miraban, mientras que casi invisible se veía una loba blanca entre medio de ello, sus miradas se me hacia conocidas además es como si digieran "vamos bella únete" "tu eres la que sigue"_

*sueño off*

Me levante de la cama con unas ojeras tremendas hace dos dias papa y mama, por seguridad, nos habíamos trasladado a Chicago, a mis nueve casi diez años ya era casi rutina para mi pero extrañamente hace tres meses que vengo teniendo este tipo de sueño ¿Qué sera? ¿Que significado tienen? ¿Quien es la loba de mi sueño?

-bella-susurro mama mirándome

-si-susurre

-¿Qué paso hija?-susurro

-nada solo un sueño algo extraño-susurre

-de que trataba tu sueño princesa-susurro

-de una loba blanca-susurre- sabes que significa eso

-si-susurro- significa tu destino, todo quileute sueña con un lobo de un color específico y ese lobo es el que era al momento de transformarse


	9. phoenix

Capitulo 9: Phoenix

Nos mudamos a la soleada Phoenix, apenas tenia doce años, papa había prometido que después de esta cuidad hiramos a la pus a vivir, volvería a ver a mis primos y amigos, papa trabajaría de noche, cada vez que tenia el sueño con la loba ya no sentía miedo de hecho me sentía segura, pero aun tengo esa sensación de que ellos vendrán por nosotros

-bella pasa algo hija-susurro mama

-no –susurre- solo no puedo creer que iremos a un lugar soleado

-lo se hija-susurro mama- yo solo conozco lugares fríos

Asentí mientras miraba por la ventana del auto, papa conducía en silencio, todo era hermoso, muy soleado, tenia suerte que mi piel no brillaba como la de mi padre, si no, no podría salir al sol, suspire cuando el auto se detuvo afuera de mi Nuevo hogar, papa entro todo a velocidad vampiriza mientras mama y yo nos movíamos a velocidad humana, la casa era muy hermosa todo era perfecto

-es preciosa la casa-susurro mama

-pero vosotras lo soy mas-susurro papa

-papi-susurre- tendre que ir de nuevo a la escuela

- claro que si bella-susurro- ademas después de aquí nos iremo a vivir a la push


	10. ¿que esta pasando? vision

Capitulo 10: ¿Qué esta pasando? Visión

Cada vez que llamaba a la push para saber de los chicos me cortaban, que abra pasado, suspire, tenia quince años hace tres que vivía en Phoenix la cuidad era hermosa, amigos no tenia pero tampoco los necesitaba o eso creo, suspire tomando mi mochila ya llegaba tarde a clases, además he estado viendo cosas borrosas, Surire mientras caminaba por el pasillo de instituto, Sentí una suave brisa golpear mi rostro justo que en el mismo instante una visión llego ami

*visión*

_ Hombres de capas negras, eran mas de cincuenta vampiros, entre ellos los tres lideres de los vulturis, ellos venia por my, Charlie nos ordena a Rene y ami escondernos, el se enfrenta a los vulturis y les dice_

_-no he hecho nada contra las leyes-susurra_

_-no importa mátenlo-susurro aro_

_ Y justo en ese momento aparece una loba blanca_

_*_ Visión off*

Pare de caminar jadeando, que fue eso, los chicos se había convertido ya en lobos pero que asi esa loba ally después de años de no aparecer, suspire y me senté en mi lugar mientras comenzaba a clases, lo único claro era que los vulturis venían por nosotros, las clases pasaron rápido, en vez de tomar un taxi a casa, me fui corriendo por el bosque hasta ella, cuando llegue papa y mama me miraron extrañados

-bella-susurro mama

-¿hija que ha pasado?-dijo papa

-he tenido una visión-susurre

-que viste-dijo mama

-james y victoria fueron con los vulturis-susurre- eso y también vi. Que los vulturis vienen por nosotros

-Charlie…-susurro mama

- no dejare que les hagan daño-susurro

-cuando vienen-dijo mama temerosa

- en una semana-susurre -los vulturis llegaran aquí el 10 de septiembre

-en 6 días-susurro mama


	11. la lucha y muerte

Capitulo 11: la lucha y muerte

El DIA había llegado papa, no deseaba que nada nos ocurriera asi que nos había dejado en una pequeña cabaña con mi madre, suspire hace muy poco había tenido otra visión pero en esta visión solo nos veía a mama y ami en Fores, pero papa no estaba

-bien ya me voy-susurro

-papa déjame ir contigo-susurre- no tengo muy buen presentimiento

-no bella-dijo antes de besar y abrazar a mama como si fuera la ultima vez

-cuidate y regresa con nosotras –susurro mama

- ustedes son mi vida-susurro antes de abrazarme e irse

Han pasado unos pocos minutos de que Charlie se había ido estaba preocupada seguía sin ver a mi padre en mis visiones, no aguante mas y Salí de casa ignorando los grito de Rene, unos metros mas adelante estaba Charlie y frente a el los vulturín

-vaya, vaya Swann pero mira como te vuelvo a encontrar-susurro el líder

-aro-susurro papa

- y tienes contigo a esa humana-susurro aro apuntándome

- bella-susurro papa mirándome

-papa-susurre

-asi que tu hija- susurro el otro líder

-cayo no es lo que tu crees-dijo papa

Mientras dos vulturines me agarraban de los brazos y otros rodeaban a mi padre, me removí pero estos vampiros apretaban más su agarre, aro me miro y le hizo seña a una vampira la cual me sonrío pero su mirada era de puro odio

-no, le hagan daño-susurro papa

-quebraste muchas reglas Charlie, tu castigo es la muerte-susurro marcos

-por favor-susurre- soltarlo no lo maten

-cállate-me abofeteo aro- Félix, Demetria mátenlo

-no-grite

Félix y Demetria tomaron los brazos de mi padre y se lo arrancaron, lo mismo hicieron con sus piernas y con su cabes

-cuida de Rene-susurro papa antes que cayo le arrancara la cabeza

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-grite

En ese momento sentí un calor extraño apoderarse de mi, comencé a convulsionar en los brazos de los vampiros, gruñí y CAI sin saber como en cuatro patas, mate a los vampiros a mi lado mientras gruñía

-mátenla-grito aro

Unos Denti ochos vampiros se me atacaron, gruñí y mordí , desmembré y mate a todos los que se me acercaban, cuando volví a ver mi vista , no había nadie ningún vulturín, solo había cenizas de mi padre, gruñí pero sonó como un aullido, de repente mire y vi. A Rene acercarse a mí

-cha...lie-susurro al ver las cenisas- ¿bella?

La mire y vi. que en sus ojos sabia que era yo, se acerco a mi y se abrazo a una de mis patas y lloro , llore junto a ella, ahora entendía la loba blanca de mi ultima visión era yo , debía cuidar de mi y de mi madre


	12. volviendo a la push

Capitulo 12: volviendo a la pus

Dos dias han pasado desde la muerte de mi padre, se supondría que hoy cumpliría dieciséis años, peo no había motivo para celebrar, Rene y yo teníamos ya todo listo nos iríamos de vuelta a la pus, debía aprender a controlarme, debía estar con mi manada, suspire tomando las maletas y colocándolas en la camioneta, volveríamos al lugar donde nací pero solo que esta vez no volveríamos con mi padre, suspire

-esta lista mama-susurre

-si, ya llame a Billy-susurro

-le… explicaste todo-susurre

-si-susurro – vamos

-si vamos-susurre

Asintió y nos subimos a la camioneta, mama no podría manejar, asi que manejo yo por tres dias, gracias a dios no me había cansado tal vez se debe a que soy licántropo o quien sabe, estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la pus cuando mama hizo que detuviera la camioneta

-¿Qué paso?-susurre

-esta es nuestra casa-susurro señalando la casa que estaba a mi lado- la compramos con Charlie antes que nacieras

- es hermosa-susurre abriendo la puerta

-lo se-susurro mama

Entre las dos comenzamos a desempacar todas las cosas y acomodarlas en la casa, se notaba la ausencia de Charlie, suspire y gemirme de ordenar todo, mama me tomo la mano

-había olvidado la temperatura de los licántropos-susurro

- es mas alta que los humanos-susurre

-si-susurro

-vamos nos esperan en la pus-susurre

-vamos-susurro

Nos volvimos a montar en la camioneta pero esta vez con dirección al pus, cuando llegamos estaban todos los chicos apero transformados en lobos junto a Billy, detuve el auto y mama corrió a los brazos de mi tío donde se desahogo

-tío-susurre

-Isabela- susurro

- es bella-dije- todos Exton son Seth, leah, paúl, Vanesa, Kim, jake, jared, embry, sam, Emily, Claire, Rachel, rebeca

si-susurro bello

-dime-susurre

- transfórmate en lobo los chicos te enseñaran todo-susurro

-solo recuerda algo que te de rabia-susurro mama

No pasaron ni un solo segundo cuando ya estaba en cuatro patas blancas, mientras me sacudía y miraba a los demás, _bellas,_ escuche en mi mente

-calma hija los lobos se hablan por la mente-susurro mama


	13. mi nueva vida

Capitulo 13: mi nueva vida

Una semana después de nuestra llegada, sam y los demás comenzaron a entrenarme, enseñándome a luchar a identificar a los vampiros, tenia deseos de estudiar en la push para asi poder estudiar con los demás pero mama me ha dicho que estudiare en Forks ya que es mas cerca de casa

Había veces que evitaba transformarme, por que siempre venia el recuerdo de papa, el me pidió que cuidara de Rene y eso are, suspire tomando mis cosas y caminado hacia donde estaban los demás, amaba mi nueva vida pero aun extrañaba un parte de mi antigua vida mi padre

-bueno hoy te hablaremos sobre el tratado-susurro sam

-¿Qué tratado?-pregunte

El que existe entre Forks y la push-susurro Kim

-ya como mañana empiezas el insitito n Forks te tenemos que contarte, para que no ataques a los Cullen-susurro sam

-por que-susurre- que tiene que ver ellos en esto

-ellos son vampiros-dijo leah

- los Cullen no pueden pasar mas aya de la línea que separa la push de Forks, mientras que nosotros solo cazamos en nuestro territorio, además que si alguien de aquí o algún Cullen ataca a cualquiera de ellos o de nosotros la guerra comenzaría-susurro el tío Billy

-el único vampiro al que se le permitía el paso era a mi papa-susurre

-si-dijeron

El resto de la noche pase escuchando leyendas hasta que Rene dijo que era tarde y debíamos volver a casa, suspire solo espero que mañana no sea un DIA aburrido como los demás


	14. fin

Capitulo 14: epilogo

-y asi era mi vida antes de conocer a tu padres-susurre mirando a mi nessie

-pasaste por muchas cosas malas antes de conocer a papa-susurro nessie

-si lo se-susurre tomándola en mis brazos- pero eso tuvo algo muy bueno como resultado

-y que tan bueno fue su resultado-susurro Edward abrazándonos

-estuviste escuchando-susurre

-todo, desde el principio-susurro besando mi coronilla

-¿entonces mami que fue lo mejor de eso?-susurro nessie

-que conocí a tu padre, a tus tíos y abuelos-susurre mirándola- pero lo mas hermoso y mejor de eso fuiste tu mi pequeña

-los quiero papis-susurro

- nosotros a ti princesa-susurramos Edward y yo

Mi vida cambio tanto en mis diecisiete años de vida nunca creí todo cambiara perdí a dos seres queridos míos pero me gane un amor y una hija para toda mi vida y existencia Soy isabella Marie Swan Black y esta es mi historia de mi vida antes de los Cullen, antes de Edward, pero ahora solo queda la felicidad por delante, a pesar que los vulturis me quitaron a mi padre, y el destino a mi madre nadie podrá quitarme ahora mi felicidad por que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.


End file.
